


Stargazer

by pianogf



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Drabble, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 14:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16451501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pianogf/pseuds/pianogf
Summary: Maki invites Kaede to the roof to watch the stars.





	Stargazer

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small cute drabble that wouldn't leave me be til I wrote it out! Enjoy

"You never struck me as the kind of person to like this stuff," the pianist breaks the silence while helping her girlfriend lay out the blankets and pillows they each toted from their dorms to the school's rooftop.

Maki blinks and stops, glancing up at Kaede with raised eyebrows.

"...You made that exact same statement over text," Maki calls her out, thinking back to the conversation having taken place just before they met here. "You can ask directly why I want to do this instead of trying to coax it out of me."

"I...!" Maki caught her with ease and she finishes placing the pillows atop the folded blankets, scooting over to lay down on the makeshift bed. "I just didn't want to seem rude in case it was a sensitive thing..."

"I don't know if trying to secretly make me talk is any better in that respect," Maki quips, and although it's hard to pick out in her tone (but Kaede does because Maki is one of those people she can pay attention to all day without getting distracted), she's obviously messing around. She joins Kaede with little hesitation, and her calloused hand finds the delicate one of the pianist's. "It's...not really sensitive. I don't mind talking about it."

There's some uncertainty in her voice, and Kaede squeezes her hand, both to reassure her and to give her the 'go ahead'. But there's a long moment of silence nonetheless, and she figures it's because of what they first came out here for.

Kaede's eager eyes explore the glorious expanse of twinkling stars illuminating the night sky. There are obviously too many for her to count, even if only in the little piece of sky directly over the roof. She can't remember the last time she's seen them so clear, and she knows the white dots will be permanently ingrained on her mind, if only as a vague caricature of the sight above her.

She wonders if Kaito is somewhere nearby. If Maki could take notice to the clearness of the night, Kaito had told have done so before the thought was even conceived in her girlfriend's mind and if he isn't on this roof he's got to know of a better point to be looking at them from. And obviously Shuichi and Kokichi and the rest are probably being dragged along with him, if not just Shuichi... 

"It started at the cult." Maki finally starts, and Kaede nods slowly, though she isn't sure if Maki can see it since both of their eyes are glued to the sky. "I mean, I noticed the sky a lot back in the orphanage, too, but after I got taken, it meant a lot more to me. I had one window in my room at HQ, and I was by myself, which was a big difference from what I was used to since I always slept in a room full of beds and other kids."

She soon squeezes Kaede's hand back.

"I was lonely. I didn't have anyone to confide in. I was just a kid, and even if I saw hell, I had...silly ways of coping. I used to sit at my window and look at the sky on clear nights and pretend all of those stars were...friends. Or something like that," Kaede could see her turn her head away slightly in embarrassment out of the corner of her eye. "...I'd sometimes just. Talk at them. Like they could respond. Even though there was a part of me saying 'you're an idiot, you know the stars aren't alive and that they can't care about you and that you're completely alone here', I still did it. It was one of the only things I had. Even if it was a small feeling, it felt like I was less alone in the world when I could do that."

Kaede frowns lightly, and finally tears her gaze away from the stars, studying the bittersweet look on her partner's face. It was mostly what she should've expected to hear from someone so enwrapped with trauma, but of course it always hurt her heart to imagine the sort of things Maki had to endure.

She turns onto her side to face Maki, reaching her free arm over to loosely wrap it around her torso. She leans over to push a gentle kiss to the assassin's warm cheek.

"I don't think it's silly," Her voice becomes hushed and sweet, and she lets her face hover near Maki's after the kiss. "I mean, there is a reason for you to not feel alone when you look at the stars."

Maki turns her head to face Kaede fully, curious.

"It's because you're not the only one in the world looking at them. Sure, the stars aren't alive. But there are a million other people on the planet, no matter where you go, that are looking up at the same stars!! And I think, even if you're not speaking to each other or in the same place, that it brings you together with those people..."

Maki rolls her eyes, but there's a small smile on her face that's telling enough of what she truly thinks of Kaede's words. She chuckles softly, and Kaede's heart melts like it always does when Maki expresses unfiltered joy to her.

"You laugh, but you know who else is probably looking at the stars right now?" Kaede grins.

"An idiot." Maki answers without a second thought and Kaede swears she can see the other's smile grow for a moment.

"You love him!"

"Love is a strong word."

They share laughter for a few moments longer before silence fell over them again. Now that they were facing each other, Kaede had perfect access to Maki's lips, and she pressed a quick, chaste kiss to them, mostly because she just can't seem to help herself when she stares at her face for too long.

"I know you said you used to do it, but," She nudges herself a bit closer, chin resting on the assassin's shoulder as her gaze travels back to the night above them. "If you ever feel lonely again, just look at the stars. And when you do, just know someone you love is looking at them, too."

Maki is quiet at that. Her glance is still on Kaede, and when Kaede notices her girlfriend is still looking at her, she winks and sticks out her tongue, earning yet another small upward tug of her lips.

Kaede has to kiss her again. She can't help herself.


End file.
